


Ritorna da me, Tezuka!

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Ti manca e non riesci a darti paceTi manca e non riesci a capire il perché tu non abbia capito prima quello che realmente provavi.Ti manca e non potrai mai più averlo per te.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola storia scritta mesi fa e corretta, come sempre, solo oggi..

Atobe, cos’hai fatto?  
  
Hai lasciato Tezuka, hai rifiutato il suo amore, il cuore che ti aveva donato e lo stesso che tu hai distrutto.  
All’epoca per te era solo un gioco, esatto, solo un divertimento ma, quel ragazzo, era più importante di quanto tu avessi mai voluto ammettere.  
  
Ti manca e non riesci a darti pace  
Ti manca e non riesci a capire il perché tu non abbia capito prima quello che realmente provavi.  
Ti manca e non potrai mai più averlo per te.  
  
Lo vedi uscire con quel ragazzo, un qualcuno che tu vorresti sostituire, ma non hai più nessun diritto di amarlo.  
Ti sei preso gioco di lui.  
Ti sei preso gioco del suo amore  
Ti sei preso gioco del suo cuore  
e non smetterai mai più di rimpiangere la scelta fatta.  
  
“Ritorna da me, Tezuka!”


End file.
